2P ArgChi
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Latin Hetalia. Lemon fuerte. ArgentinaxChile. Precaución: Sexo violento (¿Sadomasoquismo?), lenguaje fuerte y otras cosas que en realidad no pretenden ofender a nadie. Si no te gustan estas cosas, desde ya, no lo leas. En cuanto al título, no es 2P!Argentinax2P!Chile, sino una especie de relación 2P!ArgChi…


Martin sonrió.

Le encantaba arrastrar a Manuel hasta este punto.

El chileno reventó el plato contra el suelo. El argentino hizo caso omiso. Levantó las piernas para no lastimarse y quedó sentado tipo indio, sin dejar de comer.

− ¿No te gusta la cena, cariño?

−Puta la wea, tú y tu cena fome de mierda. ¿Qué es lo que queri? ¿Eh? ¿Dinero? ¿Sexo? Esto es lo qu pienso sobre ti.

El castaño le levantó el dedo del medio. Luego se agachó a recoger un pedazo de plato roto. El más afilado que encontró.

−Tú que sabes, ¿La sangre sale de la alfombra? –Le preguntó, acercándose al argentino.

El mayor suspiró. Tomó el vino de su copa, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

−Depende. Si la lavás en seguida y con un producto fuerte, sí.

Manuel sonrió con cinismo.

−Entonces estai muerto.

Martín dejó la copa con aire de fastidio. Lo miró con seriedad.

− ¿Cuántas veces lo intentaste ya? Tus impulsos no te llevaran a nada, Manuel. –Una de sus manos se aferró a la camisa negra del chileno. Con la otra lo tomó del cuerpo, poniéndose de pie para estar a su altura− Tenés que poner lo que decís en acciones...

El argentino se sorprendió al ver el objeto punzante dirigido hacia su estómago y agradeció sus reflejos por detener a Manuel antes de ser herido.

−Ah, y ser más fuerte. Eso también te hace falta.

Le sonrió con malicia, evidentemente burlándose del otro por ser más débil. Le robó un beso y se quedó con el pedazo de plato roto, dejándolo al lado de los cubiertos al sentarse nuevamente a comer.

−Pero... ¿Sabes qué? Encontré tu debilidad. –Le dijo con una sonrisa que no expresaba nada más ni nada menos que pura amargura.

− ¿De qué mierda estás hablan...?

El pedazo de tarta vegetariana nunca llegó a la boca del argentino.

Manuel tiró todo lo que había en la mesa, a excepción las cosas que estaba comiendo el rubio. Odiaba su vegetarianismo. Le parecía estúpido. Asique, ¿Por qué no? Le arrebató el plato, tirándolo a un lado y escuchando como se rompía en mil pedazos. El contrario frunció el ceño pero el castaño lo hizo callar.

− ¿Asique no comes carne? –Preguntó, extendiéndose sobre la mesa de manera sensual.

Martín le puso mala cara. Observó a lo lejos su tarta y sus platos, vasos, vino y cubiertos tirados en el suelo, la mayoría hecho añicos. Volvió la vista al chileno y se subió encima.

− ¿A eso le llamás carne, flacucho? –Se burló de nuevo, algo enojado por romperle todo.

Siempre era así. Manuel le causaba estragos a su vida rutinaria, sacaba todo lo horrible que había dentro de él.

−Y bien que te gusta, maraco e' mierda... –Le sonríe, siempre esa sonrisita odiosa que el argento tanto odiaba. Retrocedió al mismo tiempo que el otro avanzaba sobre la mesa en un intento de acorralarlo, enojado.

Manuel apoyó mal la mano y casi se cae. Se distrajo atajándose y Martín aprovechó ese momento para atraparlo debajo de su cuerpo.

− ¿Cuál decís que es mi debilidad? –Cuestiona.

−Yo.

−Vos sos al que más le gusta, puta.

Manuel se cabreó pero no dijo nada. Decidió seguir burlándose de él, ya que sabía que tenía razón.

−Sí, y eso te vuelve loco... –Se rió como si escupiera esa risa desde el fondo de su enojo.

Martín lo tomó del rostro y lo besó con furia. Manuel se quejó, intentando alejarlo. Cuando lo logró, solo le gritó.

− ¡Deja de hacer eso! –Le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

− ¿"Eso" qué?

−Besarme, es una puta expresión de amor, algo que no hay entre nosotros...

−Es una puta expresión que dice que vos y tu culo son míos, pedazo de zorra.

Manuel frunció el ceño y lo agarró por la camisa, mirándolo desafiante.

−Creo que voy a cobrarte los platos rotos.

Acto seguido, comenzó a toquetear las zonas íntimas del chileno.

−Reculiao, lo haci muy lento –lo molestó.

−Ah, cierto. A veces se me olvida que te gusta que te cojan de lo lindo...

−Cállate, puta.

−Entonces callate.

Entre miradas de odio empezaron a tener sexo. La ropa quedó junto a los trastos rotos, olvidada entre gruñidos y frases irónicas y sarcásticas. Martín no se molestó en prepararlo, no creía que hacía falta. Rápidamente estaba dentro del menor, pero se dio cuenta que siempre era igual. Quería hacerlo algo diferente, verlo sufrir tanto de dolor como de placer.

Se detuvo, saliendo del otro. Buscó sus pantalones, sin ni siquiera prestar atención al otro que reclamaba bien confundido.

− ¿Qué mierda haci, weón? Vuelve pa' acá antes de que te...

El castaño interrumpió su barbaridad de improperios cuando vio que Martín se volvía a subir a la mesa. Con el cinturón. En la mano. Y una sonrisa. Malvada.

Tragó saliva, negando el sentimiento leve de miedo y preocupación. No veía esa clase de sonrisa desde que se les dio follar en un callejón en la calle, yendo a un extremo que no quiso llegar. Pero el rubio siempre lo provocaba, prácticamente obligándolo a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

−Eh, zorra, date vuelta.

Manuel chasqueó la lengua. Le respondió con un "nica" y una sonrisa desafiante. Lo que lamentó al segundo.

El argentino logró dejarlo boca abajo sobre la mesa y se sentó encima.

−Tan lindo... –es todo lo que dijo antes de azotarlo por primera vez en el trasero.

Manuel soltó un grito ahogado, cerrando las manos en puños, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano.

− ¡Hijo de puta! –Le gritó, eso le había dolido.

−Sí, gritá para mi... –Fue la contestación del otro, divertido.

Le volvió a dar en el culo con el cinturón de cuero, escuchando el grito más fuerte que él juraría que casi sonó como un gemido. Manuel se avergonzó al escucharse a sí mismo, sintiendo que la humillación le proporcionaba una excitación un tanto extraña, como quien participa de un juego de rol cuyo objetivo de su personaje es perder.

Golpeó la mesa con el puño al sentir el tercer azote, de a poco empezaba a gustarle, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quería que se detuviera. El ardor de su parte trasera lo hacía estremecerse. E incluso así, el hecho de que le llevara la contraria y no parara, era parte de aquel juego que empezaba a hacer cosas malas con su imaginación.

−No solo vas a gritar, también quiero que ruegues... que te retuerzas para mí... –Le canturreaba el rubio con una sonrisa enorme, disfrutando de verlo sufrir, como siempre. Especialmente si sabía que no sufría realmente.

Manuel se quejaba y le pedía más, siempre disfrazando sus súplicas bañándolas de maldiciones peyorativas y vulgares puteadas, en un intento desesperado de aferrarse al jueguito de negación que tenía siempre que se trataba del mayor. Obviamente el otro no podía enterarse qué tanto le gustaba. No, eso jamás. No era parte del juego.

Cuando el argentino decidió que el culo del menor estaba completamente rojo y tenía unas leves rayas de las marcas que el cuero dejaba sobre la piel, siguió por la espalda.

Eso no dejó muy contento al otro, ya que la espalda realmente dolía. Levantó un poco el trasero, moviéndolo para indicarle indirectamente donde tenía que pegar.

Martín sonrió complacido ante la acción.

−No tenés vergüenza.

Manuel no llegó a contestarle ya que recibió un duro golpe sobre la piel sensible y maltratada. Sentía cosquilleos de ardor en toda la zona, y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente excitado ante eso. Nunca había experimentado algo así, no era del lado de los masoquistas, mas realmente se sentía bien. Cada azote hacia que su cuerpo vibrara de sensaciones y el dolor pasaba rápidamente para dejar esa sensación de irritación, la cual juntada con su maldita erección solo lo hacían sentir esa mezcla de placer con dolor.

−H-hijo de puta...

−Seré hijo de puta, pero al menos no estoy meneando el culo en busca de castigo, perra...

−C-cállate maldita puta barata, ¿Por qué no intentas complacerme como siempre? Quizá algún día llegues a algo. –Le gruñó, insultándolo sin pensar, por costumbre.

−Ay, no mientas. Una erección todas las noches es más que "algo", asique no finjas que no te gusta. –Le dijo con una sonrisa− Ahora sentate.

El chileno bufó y obedeció, cambiando de opinión rápidamente. El culo le ardía demasiado cuando lo presionaba contra la mesa dura. Pero ya era tarde para cambiar de opinión, ya que Martín le había atado las muñecas con el cinturón.

− ¡Weón! ¡Suéltame!

−Si te gusta...

−No, así no podré pegarte y deformarte tu linda carita.

−Mejor. ¿O es que te quejás de que ya no puedo pegarte? –Se burló.

El otro no dijo nada, chasqueando la lengua. Nuevamente frunció el ceño, sus dos piercings moviéndose ante la acción de sus cejas. Martín sonrió.

−Casi que te ves adorable, así, débil.

Si algo sabía el argentino, era qué palabras decir para que el contrario se molestara.

− ¿Débil?

Martín no le prestó atención, se bajó de la mesa y agarró la botella de vino que a pesar de estar rota tenía algo de líquido dentro. Ignoró los gritos y maldiciones por parte del chileno mientras buscaba su fusta por la casa.

Volvió y agarró al otro para ponerlo en el mismo lugar que antes, ya que intentaba escaparse. Se terminó el vino y dejó la copa a un lado, tomando la fusta con una sonrisa perversa.

− ¿Asique te gusta que te peguen? –Preguntó pasándolo por el muslo del menor, quien cerró las piernas.

− ¿Por qué tení eso, aweonao? –Cuestionó el otro sin responderle.

−Humm... Si alguna vez me escucharas, entonces sabrías que juego al pato y al polo. De alguna forma tengo que entrenar a los caballos... –Le explicó con tono casual.

−Yo no soy un caballo. –Le respondió casi más impaciente que enojado. Mierda, su cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo atendieran, y duro. Su erección reclamaba atención.

−No, sos una perra.

−Cállate, w... ¡AHH~!

Manuel se mordió el labio al ver la marca roja que le había dejado el golpe en la parte externa del muslo, cerca del trasero sensible.

− ¿Te vas a abrir de piernas antes de que esto sea más doloroso?

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada y después de otro intento frustrado probando si podía soltar las muñecas, obedeció. Se recostó en la mesa, las manos juntas en su espalda lo hacían arquearse, dejándole bien abiertas las piernas para invitarlo.

−Puta.

−Sadista.

− ¿Y?

−Eso mismo te pregunto.

Martín suspiró, regalándole una sonrisa maliciosa. Lo azotó un par de veces más en lo más sensible de la parte interna de los muslos, siempre con precisión.

Manuel se quejaba, intentando que no sonora como gemidos. Temblaba ante los golpes, gustándole la forma en que lo dominaban hasta el punto de no tener poder en la situación. Sonaba extraño, pero así era.

El rubio no pudo evitar tocar con la fusta el pene erecto y bien duro del chileno. Estaba hinchado y bien necesitado. Tocó la punta con el dedo, como si quisiera limpiar el líquido preseminal de la punta, pero en vez de eso mojaba todo el miembro con su dedo húmedo, pasándolo de arriba abajo torturantemente lento, siguiendo el camino de las venas prominentes de la erección.

−Ah... ahh... ha-haz algo... oh... ahhmmgh... –Intentaba demandarle el otro, mas sonaba como súplica, un ruego.

− ¿El trabajo te trae muy ocupado? ¿Hace cuanto no tenés sexo? Se nota que estás muy necesitado, seguro es una gran abstinencia... –Se burló nuevamente− ¿O es que realmente te excita que te traten mal?

Manuel no contestó. Lo amenazó de muerte con su mirada, sin embargo no podía dejar de jadear. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas de un color rojo que no se apagaba, sino que cada vez se profundizaba más.

−Te hice una pregunta. –Dijo con voz autoritaria, aun con el dedo en el glande del menor, presionando y haciendo círculos casi de manera imperceptible.

−D-dos semanas.

− ¿Manuel Gonzales logró sobrevivir dos semanas sin sexo? Wow, debe ser tu propio Record Guiness...

−Mu...e...re...te... –Contestó con lentitud.

El otro no le contestó, teniendo la satisfacción de jugar con él como si fuera un juguete. Dejó la fusta a un lado mientras pasaba su dedo desde donde estaba situado hasta la base de la erección, pasando por los huevos y llegando a la entrada del menor. Metió sin ningún tipo de lubricante -total seguía dilatado por el momento anterior de sexo interrumpido-, buscando insistentemente su próstata. Con la otra mano le pellizcó el culo, demás sensible por los azotes. Comenzó a manoseárselo, viendo como al otro le dolía y luchaba por no retorcerse de placer.

Manuel hubiera querido retener sus gemidos, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver el efecto que tenían en el rubio. Podía ver su pija bien parada gracias a él, y eso lo llenaba de una extraña dicha que se sentía casi morbosa. Entre todo lo demás. Pero no pudo poner escusa para sus gemidos cuando sintió un escalofrío caliente recorrerle la columna vertebral, ocasionándole un estremecimiento instantáneo creado por el los golpes del dedo contra su punto sensible. Gimió con fuerza, retorciéndose en su lugar sin ni siquiera tener consciencia de que lo estaba haciendo.

Martín mantuvo sus dedos lo más profundo que pudo, presionando su dedo contra el mismo punto constantemente, sus nudillos chocando contra el anillo, abriéndolo.

−Me gustaría que rogaras por...

− ¿Tu pene? N-no, Martín, no. Solo mételo y-y déjate de webear.

El argentino suspiró, no le gustaba cuando el otro se ponía mandón. Pero estaba ya demasiado tentado a romperle el culo y darle bien duro, por lo que no se negó. Sacó los dedos con exacerbada lentitud, oyendo un gemido necesitado por parte del más chico.

−Sos tan...

− ¿T-tan qué? ¿Lindo? No jodas...

−No, lindo no es la palabra. Dejá de interrumpirme. Creo que la palabra sería... cojible.

−Creí que serías más romántico.

− ¿Con vos? –Martín soltó una risita amarga.

−Mejor. No te soportaría tan fleto, ya bastante teni con tu cara.

−Te encanta mi cara.

−Solo cuando gimes como puta. –Soltó el otro, sonriendo de manera casi divertida.

−No sé qué cara pongo cuando gimo como puta, pero sé que cara ponés cuando gemís como perra en celo.

El rubio soltó una exclamación de pura sorpresa al sentir como le tiraban del pelo con fuerza.

−Hazlo.

Martín no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, por lo que lo tomó por la cintura y se hundió en su interior sin ni siquiera un ápice de consideración. Gimió al sentir como las paredes lo recibían de una forma "acogedora". Su erección quedó apretada por la cavidad del menor, y siempre lo sentía deliciosamente bien.

Manuel se arqueó al sentir cómo casi lo rompe al dar una embestida desde el principio. Logró resoplar un "h-hijo de puta" entre jadeos. Se quejaba más por el hecho de que su culo sensible había sido golpeado y aplastado contra la mesa por el peso de Martín que por la abrupta y bruta estocada. No es como si Martín siempre lo tratara con amor. Eso nunca pasaba.

El mayor se siguió moviendo y el otro le volvió a jalar del cabello, dispuesto a arrancárselo si continuaba comportándose como el salvaje promiscuo que era.

−Pu-puta, ¿N-no podí ser más...?

−Manuel, no voy a tratarte como un princeso... –Lo molestó, interrumpiéndolo. Tenía la cabeza torcida hacia la mano del castaño, ya que el tirón sí le dolía.

−N-no, weón, solo... aghj, muévete.

Martín sonrió burlón y Manuel tironeó.

El argentino terminó por bufar y moverse, echándose atrás hasta que su miembro casi salía del trasero del otro. Entonces, volvía a embestir. No tenía un ritmo conciso, aunque igualmente el menor se fue perdiendo entre las arremetidas del mayor, dejándose llevar. Sus caderas formaban un vaivén casi inconsciente que se acentuaba en cada estocada, haciéndolo gemir.

Martín rodeó con la mano la erección bien parada del chileno, la cual se erguía necesitada hace bastante tiempo. Rozó el pulgar contra la punta repetidas veces, apretando cada vez que su cuerpo empujaba hacia adelante.

Cuando los movimientos empezaron a ser repetitivos y Manuel estaba que no podía aguantar más, Martín se detuvo. A pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuara, su mente le decía que era más entretenido jugar con las necesidades del chileno.

Ah, y sí que valió la pena.

− ¿Por qué te detienes? –Casi chilló el otro, al borde del orgasmo.

−Ponete en cuatro.

− ¿Qué?

Martín esbozó una sonrisa. Atrapó la muñeca del chileno, casi clavándole el pulgar en ella para que lo soltara antes de arrancharle un mechón. El otro, algo sorprendido por la interrupción que nunca debería haber pasado, se quedó algo confundido y atontado por la pura excitación.

El argentino se acomodó el pelo por acto reflejo, aplastándoselo hacia atrás para que no estorbara. Estaba mojado y pegajoso por la transpiración, asique lo dejó para otro momento. Suspiró y se sentó entre las piernas del contrario, esperando a que se diera cuenta de los hechos y cediera su culo. Le gustaba sumiso.

El castaño se reincorporó rápidamente y devolvió la mirada verde que prometía placer. Siempre terminaba cayendo en ese abismo esmeraldino que lo arrastraba a la perdición como lo llevaba a la locura. Y se entregaba plenamente a esa mierda.

Se dio vuelta, arqueando la espalda y poniendo firme el trasero. Apoyó bien las rodillas y entrecerró los ojos, el pelo que caía frente a su rostro lo fastidiaba un poco. Sentía las mejillas calientes y eso era lo que más lo molestaba, porque sí, estaba todo caliente, pero odiaba con su alma el hecho de saber que se veía sonrojado.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar.

Manuel se sorprendió al sentir otra vez el escozor de los azotes, solo que esta vez era directamente de la mano del mayor. Gimió por lo bajo, sintiéndose un poco humillado, especialmente al oír el sonido que ocasionó el golpe de la palma con su trasero. Eso sí que le dolió el orgullo... tanto como le había gustado. Esa morbosidad de sentir que las cosas no salen como quiere, sino que era dominado por otra persona sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Y no otra persona, sino que era Martín. Sádico oculto en una máscara de hombre competente y correcto. Como él, masoquista sumiso entre capas y capas fría amargura.

Martín sonrió complacido, tomándolo nuevamente de las caderas. No aguantaba fuera de ese calor que solo el otro sabía proporcionarle. Empezó a embestirlo duro, sin gastarse en seguir un ritmo uniforme, sino que se dejó llevar por las ganas de hacérselo y escucharlo gemir.

El chileno oía cada golpe que se escuchaba al chocar ambos cuerpos, cada respiración agitada, cada jadeo, gemido o grito que llenaban aquella habitación. También podía sentir cada uno de esos golpes, las caderas del mayor golpeándose repetidamente contra su culo, las manos de Martín bien aferradas a su cuerpo, la dureza de la mesa que no parecía ser suficiente para sostener sus brazos y piernas temblorosas, un par de gotas de sudor corriéndole por el cuerpo, el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la frente y la erección de Martín entrando y saliendo de él, creando la deliciosa fricción que lo hacía perder toda la cordura en tan solo un segundo.

Lanzó el nombre del rubio entremezclado con un gemido salido desde lo más profundo de su ser, alcanzando su punto máximo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse tanto por dentro como por fuera, tocando el cielo con el cuerpo mientras su semen manchaba la mesa y salpicaba sus piernas.

El argentino sintió las contracciones alrededor de su pene, haciendo que cada entrar y salir se volviera un poco más difícil y toda una sensación erótica. No tardó más que unas embestidas para soltar toda su esencia dentro chileno, agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que dejaría moretones.

Salió del otro, aun jadeando un poco. No pudo evitar estrellar una sola vez más su mano contra el otro.

Manuel gimió al sentir como el semen de Martín se escurría hacia afuera por el golpe, mojándole las piernas con lentitud. Era tan molesto como excitante.

−W-weón reculiao...

Martín no le hizo caso y esperó a que el otro se sentara (con dificultad y evidentes dolencias). Lo tomó por el cuello y le plantó un beso. Manuel le correspondió un poco de mala gana, aunque más por cansancio que por otra cosa.

− ¿Ya te cansaste? –Le preguntó Martín con aquel incansable sarcasmo burlón en su voz.

− ¿Pensai seguir? Caliente 'e mierda. –Masculló el chileno.

No podía negar que, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía el culo, se sentía muy satisfecho y no le molestaba seguir. Pero por supuesto, no iba a decírselo de esa manera.

−Digo, no creo que tu cuerpecito de modelo gay aguante otra ronda. –Lo incentivó.

Y Martín mordió el cebo, o simplemente sí era un caliente.

−Ya vas a ver cuál de los dos cuerpecitos no va a poder aguantar toda la noche...


End file.
